Knights of the Old Republic: The Leviathan
by Princess Fawna
Summary: Carth/F!Reven: Bastila, Carth, and Mara fight their way to the bridge of the Leviathan to find Saul Karath and for Carth to get his final revenge.


A/N: This is a little one-shot that is a written account of what happened on the Leviathan with my version of Reven.

This particular Reven did not want to be a Jedi in the first place. Her memories made her think that she was a soldier for most of her life, and she was content with that.

* * *

Knights of the Old Republic: The Leviathan

Mara Lana, Bastila, and Carth Onasi burst into the bridge of the infamous ship, The Leviathan. They were met by Carth's greatest enemy, Saul.

With a snap-hiss both of Mara's lightsabers lit up, forming menacing blades of amber and sapphire. The colored blades reflected off the Jedi Sentinel-Guardian's Echani armor, shadowing the angry face. She made no moves though; this battle would be called by Carth and Carth alone.

Bastila, who was beside Mara, gripped her double-bladed lightsaber, but she didn't activate it yet. The Battle Meditation adept's eyes were focused on the two Sith next to the door. If it came to a fight, which it inevitably would, she would take out those guards first.

Carth's eyes were focused on Saul and nothing else. The Republic Soldier had been waiting for many years to get to this man; soon Carth would have his revenge, or die trying to get it. Still, Carth would have to be wary now; he didn't want to take any risks that would harm his companions. He gripped his two blasters, his knuckles were white. Now that Carth was actually in front of the man that had destroyed his home and family, he was unsure of exactly what to do. Carth's brain was running through a huge sea of emotions, which didn't help him in his decision-making-process.

"Lord Malak won't be pleased that you escaped," said Saul with a horrible smile, "And Carth Onasi, the great war hero, good to see you again. It's too bad that you didn't take my up to my offer. You would've been a valuable addition to the Sith fleet."

Carth narrowed his brown eyes angrily and hissed, "I would never betray the Republic! The Sith are monsters who deserve to be wiped from the galaxy!"

"Well, one of your friends should have something to say about that," said Saul calmly turning his gaze to look at Mara expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" hissed Mara narrowing her gray-green eyes angrily.

Carth looked a little sadly at Mara. Once upon a time she was full of naivety and innocence, but ever since she was forced to become a Jedi because of her dreams and her "bond" with Bastila, she had changed. Mara had become more serious, and that cold, observing part of her showed more often. She even went to great lengths to deny that she was a Jedi, and obviously hated what many people spent their lives trying to become.

Saul's eyes widened, "Then you were really telling the truth during the interrogation then…You really don't know? Well, I'll leave that pleasure to Lord Malak himself. He will be here soon anyway. It's too bad I'll have to take action before he arrives. Guards! Fire!" The traitor to the Republic's final words ended in a snarl and he, along with all the Sith Elites behind him, got out their weapons to fight.

The air around the intruders became full of blaster fire. Bastila did as she had intended to do in the beginning. Both guards fell to the ground on each side of the door, lightsaber wounds in their chests.

As expected, Carth aimed solely on Saul, leaving his Jedi companions to take care of the rest.

Mara lifted her lightsabers to deflect all the blaster fire that came her way. Several guards fell as Mara's deflected bolts hit them. Mara hissed in pain as she missed one of the bolts and it grazed her left arm. She raced forward, ignoring the pain in her arm, and slashed at the Sith gunner who had hit her. The Sith ducked under her slashing blades of blue and yellow, getting out a vibroblade. Both Mara and the Sith gunner exchanged blows, a fierce battle fueled by Mara's anger at the pain this Sith had caused her.

Bastila looked over at Mara as another guard fell victim to her double-edged lightsaber. Her brown eyes widened in horror. Mara was using her anger to fight! This was bad. Bastila had to stop this before it escalated to evil. Bastila fought her way over to Mara and hissed, "Mara! Manage your anger or it will lead to trouble for all of us!"

_There is no emotion. There is peace…_

Mara's eyes widened as she realized what she had been doing. She had been doing what that darker, more evil side of her told her to do instead of the sensible thing. She calmed herself as she brought down yet another Sith. She had to be more careful about her anger over being a Jedi. Mara had to accept what she was before she could truly move on.

Now all the guards were brought down, leaving only the three intruders with Saul. Both Mara and Bastila stood still, knowing that Carth would be angry if they interfered in his battle for revenge. Both Jedi stood silently watching both solders fight an experienced battle. Both men were firing shots, dodging shots from the other all the while. Finally two of Carth's shots hit Saul right in the heart. The Sith General fell to the ground.

Just as the three were going to turn away Saul's voice wheezed, "…Carth…"

Bastila looked shocked an exclaimed, "It's the General! He's still alive!" Mara understood Bastila's shock, Saul took _two _shots to the chest, and most people would have died instantly. He must have gone through very intensive training to deal with that kind of damage.

Carth stepped forward, his eyes hiding a flare of anger for his family and home world. As he passed Mara hissed, "Don't do anything you might regret!" The humming of both Jedi's lightsabers had long faded, leaving only the hilts in the Jedi's hands.

Carth's eyes lit up again and he looked over at Mara and nodded. He knelt down next to Saul to listen to his enemy's last words.

"…Let me tell you something…that will make you never trust your friends again…" said Saul's rasping voice. Saul's voice faded to an unintelligible whisper so Mara couldn't make out exactly what he said.

Carth's eyes widened in disbelief and he exclaimed, "What?!" then he swore angrily when Saul took a last shuttering breath and closed his eyes.

Carth's angry gaze turned to Bastila and he snarled, "You knew didn't you?! You and that whole damn Council knew and didn't even say a word!"

"I would've told you if I could, Carth, but the Council forbid it!" said Bastila forcefully.

Carth's still angry gaze turned to Mara and he snarled, "You don't know either do you?!" then, to Bastila, he hissed, "How could you Jedi hide something _that _big?!"

"Look, Carth, I promise that I'll tell you everything once we get back to the Ebon Hawk. We have to hurry though; Darth Malak is on his way and will be here soon…I can feel it." To make her last statement more urgent Bastila's brown eyes flicked around warily as if the Dark Lord was in the room with them.

Carth narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything Mara cut in, "Carth, calm down! I'm sure that whatever it is that the Council hid that they had a reason for it."

Carth looked away and murmured, "You would say that wouldn't you…"

-------------------

A/N: Now, I'm sure we all know what happens next. I might write it and post another chapter, but I'm not so certain.


End file.
